Elizabeth's Miles
by IzzyBella21
Summary: Jason and Elizabeth fanfic. Elizabeth gets herself into some trouble and goes traveling. She gets some company on the way.
1. Default Chapter

1 Stopping By Woods on a Snowy Evening  
  
Whose woods these are I think I know.  
  
His house is in the village though;  
  
He will not see me stopping here  
  
To watch his woods fill up with snow.  
  
My little horse must think it queer  
  
To stop without a farmhouse near  
  
Between the woods and frozen lake  
  
The darkest evening of the year.  
  
He gives his harness bells a shake  
  
To ask if there is some mistake.  
  
The only other sound's the sweep  
  
Of easy wind and downy flake.  
  
The woods are lovely, dark and deep.  
  
But I have promises to keep,  
  
And miles to go before I sleep,  
  
And miles to go before I sleep  
  
By: Robert Frost  
  
  
  
Miles to go before I sleep, and miles to go before I sleep. She kept repeating to herself. She had to if she was ever going to make through this. THIS, how in the world did she get herself into it? One minute she was plain old Elizabeth trying to get her life back and the next she was killer, a thief, a criminal on the run, and she didn't know how to get out of it. She thought about calling Sonny but he had enough of his own with this new guy in town threatening Carly, Alexis, Michael, and everyone that was important to him. Sonny shouldn't have to clean up her mess too. Even though it was because of him she was in this trouble a little voice in the back of her head said to her. "Shut up it's not his fault he didn't kill that man that was me all me." But the man was Sonny and Jason enemy and he was looking to hurt you to hurt them. "Would you just shut up, I'm the one that left him dead on the floor of Kelly's I could have called Sonny, but I- I- you panicked. "So what if I did I just killed somebody." Then explain the car you stole and police chase. "I had to get out of town I didn't have a car and the Taggert just shows up saying they got a call from someone saying they heard a man screaming, I had to get out of there fast. "Yeah, but you just take off running and steal that lady's car that pulled up to Kelly's when you ran out. "Okay so I didn't handle the situation well." You can say that again. "Would you just shut up. GOD. Great now I'm talking to myself."  
  
Elizabeth pulled up to the motel on the outskirts of a little town in Tennessee. Tennessee wow I can't believe I made it all the way to Tennessee. Elizabeth's stomach grumbled. God she was hungry. She got out of the car and walked into the motel office. The man behind the desk looked to be about 48 years old. He had gray hair that was just below his shoulders, that was mated. He definitely looked like he belonged here. She approached him and rang the bell he didn't even look up from his bass master magazine. " Um, sir excuse me I would like a room." Still no movement from the man he just continued read his book. Elizabeth was not in the mood for this asshole today so she decided to try again using a little more finesse this time. " Excuse me but if you could get your fucking face out of that for 2 minutes and give me a god damn room you can continue to read that 3rd grade level magazine." Finally the man looked up from his magazine and looked at Elizabeth with eyes that were emptier than any she had ever seen. " How many days you be stayin," the man asked. " Two." " Fill this out," he said giving her a piece a paper that required a name and address. " Um, okay."  
  
Elizabeth quickly filled out the paper and signed using Morgan Bowen as her name, paid for the room and started collecting her things. " Is there any fast food places to eat around here?" The man just continued to sit there. "Fine don't answer me."  
  
" Up the road about twenty miles," the man said without looking up from his magazine. " Twenty miles Jesus, well thanks."  
  
Elizabeth found her room, open the door, and turned on the lamp. It was florescent and casted a light that made everything look grurder than it was. She sighed and sat down on the bed. God what she would give to lay down and sleep for days, but she could because people were after her. Not just any people, the police and the mob. Elizabeth was sure the mob was going to want vengeance she just didn't know when and how they were going to come after her and the wondering was killing her. Of all the people she should be afraid it like the police she wasn't. What scared her more was the mob getting a hold of her and using her to hurt Sonny or Jason. She couldn't let that happen. She wouldn't. She had to think and plan her next step if she was going to get out of this.  
  
Elizabeth didn't know how wide spread the story was and the news in the state didn't have any coverage on the murder which gave her hope of escape. Maybe just maybe she could get underground before the police or the mob had any solid leads on her. She hoped she could because if she couldn't there were a lot of people that could get hurt. People that Elizabeth didn't want to get hurt like Jason or her grandmother. CALL SONNY!!! I can't call Sonny, don't you think I want to I would give anything to call him, but I can't. Tell him he deserves to know the truth. I can't what I'm I suppose to say oh, hi Sonny I just killed the right hand man of your enemy and to top it off I'm being chased by Roscoe and need you to protect me and everyone else too. Oh yeah that just great. I can just see reaction to that. I can't do that I have to figure this out on my own.  
  
  
  
--  
  
Sonny was pacing his living for the past two hours waiting for information on the where bouts of Elizabeth. Sonny was concerned would be putting it lightly he was more like a caged animal ready to pounce on whoever let him out or didn't give him the information that he was looking for. He let a long breath " What the hell is taking so long! How hard is it to find someone that just left town five hours ago in stolen car no less." Sonny yelled to an empty penthouse. Just than Johnny entered " Benny's here with the information you were looking for," he said without waiting for a reply to send Benny in. " Benny you better have good news for me," Sonny growled.  
  
Benny nervously fingered the file that was in his hand. " Well sir we found the stolen car about fifty miles out of town looks like she hitch until she got out of state and that's were we lost her. There's no trace of her after that." Sonny looked his account up and down to see if he was holding something back or if they really didn't know anything. " That's it, so what your telling me is we have nothing, absolutely NOTHING! "  
  
" Well sir once she moves or checks into a hotel we'll be able to find her don't worry." Benny said. " Do you really think that she's going to use her real name when she rents a room for the night? Jesus Benny she dated Lucky Spencer for 3 years and is Jason's friend, she's learned a few things along the way you going to have to dig, look for alias. DIG Benny." " Yes sir I'll get right on it." Benny said while backing out of the penthouse. He was scare of Sonny for the first time in a long time he had never seen Sonny this worried and that scared him even more, it meant Sonny was making decisions based on emotion and that was never good in their line of work. He just hoped Sonny knows what he's doing. " Oh and Benny." "Yes." " You better have something more than that next time." " Right bye boss."  
  
Benny shut the door and Sonny was once alone again. He had to call Jason. He knew he did but he couldn't bring himself to do it. To tell Jason he had failed again. DAMN IT! This was all his fault he knew who the man was that was found dead in Elizabeth's room. It was Roscoe's right hand man and that meant Roscoe going to want revenge and that means Elizabeth in danger. DAMN IT! He had to do something and that something was calling Jason. Sonny knew if anyone could find her it is him. He walked over and picked up the phone and dial this is it ready or not.  
  
--  
  
Jason's cell phone again the third time in 10 minutes. " Jason just pick up the whoever it is really wants to talked to you." The brown hair girl said. " I'll just be a minute." Jason said apologetically to the girl. He walked outside and answered. " Morgan this better be good."  
  
" Jason it's me Sonny."  
  
" Sonny what's up."  
  
1.1 " So much man. Have you seen the news today?"  
  
" No why?"  
  
" Roscoe's right hand man was killed stabbed eighty-two times."  
  
" What! How. Who."  
  
" Elizabeth."  
  
Jason blinked it just sounded like Sonny said Elizabeth but that was impossible Elizabeth wasn't capable of murder.  
  
" Elizabeth"  
  
" Yeah man the police got a call earlier from someone saying they heard a man screaming from Kelly's. Taggert took the call and when he got there Elizabeth came running down the stairs covered in blood. She ran out and stole some lady's car that had just pulled up. She's gone Jason and I can't find her."  
  
Jason was having trouble digesting what Sonny just told him Elizabeth murdering a man. The only reason Elizabeth would kill someone if they were trying to rape her. He closed his eyes no, no don't think like that she's fine a voice in his head said.  
  
" How long ago did she run?"  
  
" 'Bout five hours ago."  
  
" Five hours ago and your just calling me now!"  
  
" Jason calm down I wanted to see if I could find her before I called you." Sonny said in a defeated voice.  
  
" You should have called me sooner Sonny this is Elizabeth were talking about she could be hurt or scared or god knows what. Jesus you should have called sooner."  
  
" I'm sorry Jason just please find her, she has to be alright." Sonny had been feeling very worried more worried than he thought he should be. He knew something was wrong all night and when he found out about Elizabeth the knot in his stomach and heart only got worse.  
  
" Oh I will count on it."  
  
" I'm going to Jason believe me."  
  
" I'll call when I've found something, bye" Jason didn't wait for Sonny to reply he just hung up. He couldn't deal with Sonny's guilt right now he had to find Elizabeth.  
  
" Chris hey it's Morgan I need some help finding someone that doesn't want to be found…"  
  
--  
  
" Bye." Sonny said to no one as he hung up the phone. He walked over to the door and opened it. " Johnny I need you to go and find Zander get him here yesterday."  
  
" No problem." Johnny said going over and hitting the elevator button.  
  
Sonny went back inside and walked over to the wet bar he needed another drink. Five minutes later there was a pounding on his door. " What the hell?"  
  
" Sonny let me in its Alexis." Sonny heard from the other side of the door. He rushed over and opened it.  
  
" Alexis what's wrong?" he said after seeing her disheveled appearance.  
  
Alexis walked into Sonny's penthouse and over to the bar to pour herself a drink.  
  
" Alexis what's wrong." Sonny asked again.  
  
" Well I don't if you would consider it wrong I just found out that the child I have at fifteen that I thought was dead isn't she was given up by Mikkos and the hospital records were made to look like my daughter was still born."  
  
Sonny blinked shook his head. No I just didn't hear Alexis say she thought her daughter died at birth. Not after everything I shared with her about losing my children she wouldn't keep this from me and not share this.  
  
" Sonny did you hear me?"  
  
" Sonny."  
  
Sonny finally snapped out of his daze. " Y-You had a child at fifteen that you thought died?"  
  
Alexis swallowed the huge lump in her throat this is where all the explaining would come in. She looked over at Sonny. He looked mad, hurt, confused, and betrayed because he had told her about losing his children and she never once ever mentioned having or losing a child. She didn't do it because she didn't want to share on the contrary she wanted to tell him so bad it hurt sometimes. But how-how do you tell a man that has lost two children that he not only lost two but three. How was she supposed to tell him that they had meet a life time ago, and connected for a moment, a moment long enough for them to create a child together? How did she tell him all that when he didn't even remember who she really was?  
  
" Yes." " A daughter."  
  
" W-Why didn't you tell me."  
  
Alexis took a deep breath. "because I didn't want you to feel guilty for not being there to stop it."  
  
Sonny was confused and it showed on his face. " Why would I feel guilty I didn't even know you then."  
  
" Yes you did you just don't remember."  
  
" What?" " I knew you then." Sonny asked with disbelief. He looked at Alexis really looked at her remembering the way eyes would narrow when she was thinking. The way she twirled a lock of hair around her finger when she was working. Or the way she hyperventilate when she got nervous, or when she was scared the way her eyes would shine with unshed tears that she never let fall. Just then something hit him a memory stored away that he hadn't thought about in 20 years.  
  
Flashback  
  
Sonny was 15 and sitting on the boardwalk when he felt someone sit down next to him. He looked over and found a pair big blue eyes looking at him. "Can I help you?" he asked. She just looked at him.  
  
"If you're lost I could help you I know my way around." He tried again.  
  
Finally speaking the girl replied "Can you, some-someone is looking for me I-I need to hide."  
  
Sonny looked at the girl that couldn't have been more than 14. She looked scared and hungry and here blue eyes shone with unshed tears. She had long dark brown hair that reached just below her shoulders and a petite figure. "Sure I know the perfect place come on."  
  
"Thanks…"  
  
"Mike."  
  
"Thanks Mike. The names Tasha."  
  
"Nice to meet you let's get out of here."  
  
End Flashback  
  
"My god Tasha." Sonny breathed out.  
  
Alexis smiled. "Then you do remember."  
  
"My god it's been 20 years."  
  
" 21."  
  
"What?"  
  
"It's been 21 years."  
  
" Oh. Whatever it's great to see you. Wait." Alexis first words enter his mind.. I just found out that the child I have at fifteen that I thought was dead isn't she was given up by Mikkos and the hospital records were made to look like my daughter was still born. 15 years old. 15 years old. Alexis was 14 when they meet that day in spring on the boardwalk. 15 years old. "The child you gave birth to it's…"  
  
"Yours" she finished for him.  
  
All for a sudden Sonny's face twisted in anger. "How could you Alexis? How could you keep this from me I have a daughter a daughter Alexis and you didn't tell me." Sonny was yelling know at the top of his lungs.  
  
Alexis flinched she knew Sonny would be hurt but it didn't matter because Alexis had found their daughter and that's what matter. "Listen to me Sonny."  
  
"No I will not you betrayed me Alexis you keep something so important from me."  
  
Alexis was mad now fuming. Betrayed him, betrayed him she did no such thing and she never would. Yes, she kept the fact that he lost another child a secret. Kept the fact that they knew each other before a secret, but how was she supposed to tell him, she saw the way he reacted when he lost Carly and his baby it nearly destroyed him. How was she supposed to do that to him again.  
  
" I DID NOT betray you Sonny. I just couldn't bring myself to tell you. You had already lost two babies I couldn't tell you. Please understand Sonny. I saw what happened when you and Carly lost your baby how could I do that to you too."  
  
Alexis eyes shined with tears but she wouldn't let them fall she never did when Sonny thought about it, she never let them fall. Sonny couldn't stay mad at Alexis even if he tried. They had a daughter. They had a daughter. It just kept rolling over and over in his head they had a daughter.  
  
Alexis watch as the different emotions played across his face everything from anger, fear, happiness, to sadness over losing 20 years of his daughters life, and then settled on awed when he asked if they had a daughter. She smiled softly and replied.  
  
"Yes Sonny we have a daughter and she's alive." Alexis couldn't hide her happiness and nerves at knowing their daughter was alive.  
  
"I have to find her, we have to find her Alexis she's our daughter and we've missed 20 years of her life."  
  
"Sonny I found her, she's here in Port Charles." Alexis could barely hold in her excitement.  
  
"You what, you found her how, no wait it doesn't matter who is she, where is she."  
  
"It's Elizabeth Webber." Alexis squealed in happiness over Elizabeth being her daughter.  
  
"Elizabeth, Elizabeth's our daughter?"  
  
"Yes Sonny what's wrong you seem disappointed."  
  
Sonny went rushing over to the phone he picked it up and dialed. "Benny, you have to locate Elizabeth now, she in danger. She's my daughter. Understand. Good. Call me as soon as you have anything."  
  
Sonny set the phone down now he was the one with some explaining things.  
  
"Listen Alexis something has happened to Elizabeth."  
  
"What is it Sonny is she hurt. Oh god no we haven't even gotten to tell her yet, Sonny you have to protect her. What happened?"  
  
"Okay first calm down and I will explain everything…." 


	2. The Story

**Chapter 2  
  
Jason had hung up the phone from talking to Chris who he had working on finding Elizabeth. Jason was more than just scared if Roscoe got to Elizabeth first than he would probably never see her again. He sighed and walked back inside.  
  
"By the looks of it that phone call was very important." The brown hair girl said.  
  
"More than important it was life and death."  
  
The girls eyes widen in shocked and worry. "God Jason who's in danger?"  
  
"Elizabeth something bad happened real bad and she ran away from Port Charles."  
  
The girl started to cry. "Oh, god Jason tell me she okay."  
  
"I really don't know, Sonny can't find any trace of her after the New York state line, but we're working on it."  
  
"You need to go your needed other places."  
  
"But—"  
  
"No" the girl interrupted "you need to find her now and the only way to do that is to be out there looking you know that just as much as I do now GO!"  
  
Jason looked at the girl he admired more than anyone. The strength she has is like nothing Jason had ever seen. He was in awe of her. "Thanks Emily and I'll call if I hear anything." Jason said leaving the room.  
  
--  
  
  
  
Elizabeth awoke two hours later. She was still tried but she knew she had to get up if she was going to think of a way to get out of the mess she got herself into. It didn't matter if she didn't make it as long as Jason, her grandmother, or Sonny didn't get hurt in the process of the mob getting its revenge. That's why she left and didn't call Sonny, she didn't want to be in the same city as him just in case Roscoe tried to get vengeance on her by hurting Sonny and anyone they care for. But she also didn't want her grandmother think that she just got up and left and was never coming back which meant she would have to call someone back home or someone that could get a message to her grandmother. She knew just who she would call. She just hoped HE wasn't there. Elizabeth picked up the phone and dialed the number she committed to memory six months ago.  
  
  
  
--  
  
Emily heard the phone ringing and rushed out of the bathroom. She still couldn't get over the fact that she was walking again. She jumped across the bed to answer it before the machine picked it up.  
  
"Hello." Emily said breathing hard into the phone.  
  
"Hello, is someone there." She tried again when nobody had answer she was ready to hang up when she heard her voice.  
  
"Emily is that you."  
  
"Elizabeth. Oh my god are you ok what happen?"  
  
"Oh, Emily it was horrible."  
  
"Okay Elizabeth calm down and tell me exactly what happened." Emily still didn't know what happened Jason hadn't told her but she had to know.  
  
"Elizabeth are you still there?" Emily asked into the silence.  
  
"I'm here."  
  
"What happened and where are you Elizabeth?"  
  
" I was at Kelly's last night and this man walks in he ordered a cup of coffee. When it was time for me to close the man left and I went up stairs. I guess the guy hide and followed me because when I opened my door to my apartment and turned to close the it he was there. He pushed me into my room and closed and locked the door. He told me he had a message for me to give to Sonny and Jason. When I told him to find them and give it to them himself he said that the message wasn't verbal and then he grabbed me and threw me against the wall. He said that the message was me. He started hitting me and when I tried to fight back he hit me in the stomach and I fell to the floor. He ripped my skirt and spread my legs oh, god Em I was so scared. I went to move and a letter opener on the ground caught my eye I grabbed it and when I heard his zipper go down I twisted and stabbed him in the chest and kept stabbing him until I couldn't lift my arm. The next thing I know is someone was knocking on my door and when I opened it Taggert was standing there. That's when he and I noticed that I was covered in blood. He said he had gotten a call saying someone heard a man screaming coming from Kelly's. I ran Em. I just grabbed my purse and ran. I got outside and this lady was pulling up. I stole her car and then ditched it 50 miles out of Port Charles. I hitched until the state board, stole another car, and drove and didn't stop until I almost ran out of gas."  
  
Emily just sat there and listened to her best friend pore out her heart. Emily was shocked and sickened by what happened to Elizabeth. Tears were running down her face for the pain Elizabeth must have experienced. She closed her eyes and wished for her brother to find her safe.  
  
"Elizabeth I'm so sorry. But you have to call Jason or Sonny."  
  
" No I can't Emily they in just as much danger if not more than me because of me and I will not put them in more danger."  
  
"Elizabeth Jason can protect you besides he's already looking for you he left about 2 hours ago."  
  
" What but how did he know."  
  
" I think Sonny called him."  
  
"Oh, god what have I done."  
  
" Elizabeth tell me where you are."  
  
"No you'll call Sonny or Jason."  
  
" Elizabeth I swear that if you tell me I won't call either ok."  
  
Elizabeth thought about it if Emily said she wouldn't tell she wouldn't and Emily was still in rehab and wasn't going anywhere why not.  
  
"Okay I'm in a motel outside of this little town called Hopeful in Tennessee I'm leaving tomorrow afternoon. I need you to call grams Em and tell her I'll call her as soon as I'm safe."  
  
"No problem Elizabeth I'll take care of it and Liz."  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Be careful."  
  
"I will I promise. And Em. Can you tell Jason I wish I could've seen the wind one last time?"  
  
" I will."  
  
"Bye Emily I love you."  
  
"Bye Liz." 


	3. Company

--Chapter 3  
  
Emily's brain was going no stop it had been 2 hours since she talked to Elizabeth. She was able to track down the motel she was staying at and already had a plane reservation in 45 minutes landing right outside of Hopeful, Tennessee the only thing left was to lost the guard standing outside her room. Emily's was on the second floor and she wasn't strong enough to jump so she would have to distract him. Emily walked over to the door and opened it.  
  
" Um excuse me Adam I was wondering of you could get me some tampons from the supply room." Emily said looking as innocence as possible.  
  
The guard looked like she had lost her mind him a bodyguard for Sonny Corinthos was getting tampons for some girl. No she wasn't some girl she was Jason Morgan's little sister his mind screamed at him.  
  
" Sure no problem," the guard said walking off toward the supply room.  
  
Emily waited until he turned the than she grabbed bag and started down the opposite hallway. She was out the door and in the waiting cab to take her to the airport before Adam ever made it back to her room.  
  
--  
  
Five Hours Later  
  
Elizabeth woke to someone pounding on her door. She got out of bed and walked to the window to peak outside to see how it was. She held her breath as she craned her neck to the side to see her heart was beating a mile a minute. She didn't know what she would do if it was the mob or police. Probably die MORON. SHUT UP! Elizabeth opened her eyes and looked upon her best friend. She moved to the door, opened it fast, grabbed Emily, and pulled her in shutting the door with a slam.  
  
"Em oh my god what are you doing here?" Elizabeth asked quite astonished.  
  
"I came to help a friend in need."  
  
Elizabeth hugged Emily tight against her. " Whoa can't breath here."  
  
" Sorry" Elizabeth said pulling away from her. "Your walking, when did this happen and why didn't you tell me on the phone?"  
  
"I kinda had other things on my mind like helping my best friend."  
  
"Em you shouldn't have come you're putting yourself in danger."  
  
"What about the danger you're in Liz? You won't call Sonny or Jason, you're out here alone in the middle of BFE, and how much money do your have?"  
  
Elizabeth didn't answer. She actually only had another $200.00 and could use some money.  
  
"That's what I thought."  
  
"Okay so you made your point Emily but you still shouldn't have come. I mean what do you thinks going to happen when Jason finds out you gone? I'll tell you. Elizabeth continued without letting Emily say anything. " He's going to check the phone calls to your room and then trace the call I made to you here and come looking for me and maybe get himself killed."  
  
"Jason can take care of himself Elizabeth you know that just as much as I do."  
  
"I know nothing. You're not the one who found him outside the boxcar bleeding to death."  
  
Emily paled at the image of her brother shot bleeding to death in the freezing cold. What if her coming here got Jason killed. Her only concern when Elizabeth called was finding and helping her. She never thought about what would happen to Jason. She always thought of Jason as indestructible.  
  
Elizabeth noticed the change of color in Emily's face and cursed herself. "Em I'm so sorry I didn't mean it Jason's going to be fine, but if only I'm gone when he gets here."  
  
Emily started thinking clearly again. "Elizabeth what are you going to do when Roscoe finds you?"  
  
Elizabeth looked down at the carpet. She had been thinking about that since she stole the women's car outside of Kelly's. She looked back up at Emily. "I'm going to die Em. I'm going to die."  
  
--  
  
Jason couldn't believe first Elizabeth go missing now his sister was. He was sitting outside a small town in Virginia waiting to hear back from Chris on the trace from the last called made to Emily's room. It was the only number he was given that he didn't recognized so he immediately had Chris trace the number to get an address to where the call was made from. Jason sighed when his cell started ringing that was Chris with the address. Jason answered.  
  
"Morgan."  
  
--  
  
Sonny couldn't believe Elizabeth was his daughter. He'd just gotten off the phone with Benny who was still having trouble finding her. He looked over at the couch to see Alexis sleeping peacefully. She was pretty tried after he got done telling her everything that had happened to Elizabeth, she had cried through most of the story blaming herself for never knowing that Elizabeth was her daughter and in pain to boot. It took him a little over an hour to convince her she was not to blame and that Elizabeth was going to be fine. She had to be. She just had to be. Sonny just kept repeating that to himself. He thought eventually he would believe it.  
  
Sonny picked up the phone it was time to make contact again and see if Jason and Chris had found anything yet and to let them know the information he just found out.  
  
Sonny listened as the phone on the other end rang and then he picked up.  
  
1.1 "Morgan"  
  
"Jason it's me Sonny I have some new info."  
  
"I'm listening."  
  
"I just found out that Elizabeth's my daughter, well mine and Alexis's."  
  
1.2 Jason blinked Elizabeth's Sonny's daughter how? "Are you sure Sonny?"  
  
"Positive"  
  
"Well that makes everything mare dangerous." Jason heard a beep and knew that Chris was calling with the information on the trace. "Hold on Sonny that might be the info we're waiting on."  
  
Sonny held for no more than 45 seconds before Jason was back.  
  
"Okay Sonny big news."  
  
"You found her?"  
  
"I think so, Emily disappeared about four hours ago and I couldn't find her so I traced the calls to her room at the rehab. One came back. The call was made from a motel in Hopeful, TN. So Chris called the motel and the only person to check in today was a young girl with brown shoulder length hair and she signed using the name Morgan Bowen. It's her Sonny I know it is Bowen is Emily's old last name. It's her."  
  
At that moment Sonny was thanking every god he had ever heard about for finding his daughter.  
  
"I'm on my way out there."  
  
"Do you think that's a good idea I mean what if Roscoe or some of his men show up. That would be putting you in danger."  
  
"I don't care DAMN IT she's my daughter Jason and if we know where she is I'm going to be there to protect her." Like I wasn't there before, Sonny added in his head.  
  
Sonny didn't give Jason a chance to respond he just hung up. Alexis stir from the couch.  
  
"What's all the yelling about."  
  
Sonny looked over at Alexis she looked tried and he would be putting her in danger asking her to go with him to Hopeful. Roscoe men could show up anytime, but he knew if he left and something happened Alexis would kill him for not telling her or letting her go, so he took a deep breath and spilled.  
  
"Jason thinks he found Elizabeth in a motel outside a town called Hopeful in Tennessee. I'm going to meet him out there."  
  
"I'm coming too." Alexis said getting off and couch and walking over to Sonny.  
  
"Alexis do you really think that's a good idea I mean Roscoe out there somewhere looking to hurt Elizabeth, Jason, and me. He wouldn't hesitate to hurt you."  
  
"Uh, but Mr. Cornithos your forgetting that I might just be Alexis Davis but I'm also a very pissed off Cassandine and the one thing you should've learned in the past year with Helena and Starvos that a pissed off Cassandine is a very dangerous person to fuck with. I'm going."  
  
Alexis left no room for arguing. The look in her eyes said it all she was going and there wasn't a damn thing he could do to change it. "Okay go pack a bag. We have no guarantee that she and Emily are still going to be there by the time we get there."  
  
"Wait Emily's with Elizabeth."  
  
"Yeah I guess that's how Jason found them. Elizabeth called Emily last night and she left for Hopeful right afterwards. So the situation is very dangerous we have to be very careful."  
  
"Um, Sonny maybe we should call Johnny and tell him that Emily's with Elizabeth."  
  
Sonny looked at Alexis confused "Why would Johnny care that Jason little sister is with Elizabeth?"  
  
"God, Sonny sometimes your just clueless. Johnny and Emily are together."  
  
Sonny still looked confused.  
  
"Together. Together. You, know boyfriend, girlfriend."  
  
Sonny's eyes widen in surprise. "Johnny and Emily are you sure?"  
  
"Yes I'm sure Johnny let it slip one night."  
  
Sonny walked over to the penthouse door and opened. Johnny was there at he's usual post.  
  
"Johnny can you come in please?"  
  
Johnny nodded and walked onto the penthouse.  
  
"What's up boss?"  
  
"Johnny have you heard from Emily today?"  
  
Johnny faced turned into a blank mask. "Why would've I heard from Emily?"  
  
"It's ok Johnny I told Sonny you and her are together."  
  
Johnny shot Alexis a pissed look. "Yeah, I heard from her about 2 hours ago, why."  
  
"Did she tell you were she was at?"  
  
"I would've guess she was at rehab."  
  
"No she's with Elizabeth on the run from Roscoe."  
  
"WHAT!!!! There must be some mistake she was at rehab last night."  
  
Johnny was panicking and Sonny could tell. "Johnny relax, can you call her."  
  
Johnny snapped out of his thoughts of Emily being killed by Roscoe's men. "Yeah I can call her."  
  
Johnny pulled out his cell phone and dialed Em's number.  
  
1.3 "Quartermaine"  
  
"Emily."  
  
1.4 "Johnny hi what's up?"  
  
"Where are you honey?"  
  
"What do you mean."  
  
"I mean WHERE ARE YOU. Why do I have Sonny here telling me you're in Hopeful, TN with Elizabeth running from the mob?"  
  
Emily swallowed the big lump in her throat. "I can explain John really."  
  
"Don't you call me John you're the one in trouble here not me."  
  
"I really sorry Johnny I should have told you but if I did I knew you would call Jason and that would dangerous. Elizabeth trusted me not to say anything."  
  
"Yeah, well everyone knows and were on our way STAY PUT."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"I love you Em."  
  
"I love you too. Bye"  
  
--  
  
Emily hung up the phone and turned to a very panicking Elizabeth. "They know were we are, we got to go now."  
  
Elizabeth just nodded her head and picked up her bag. "Let's make this quick Em they could be out there we need to get out of here without anyone seeing us."  
  
Emily grabbed her bag and move to the door. "Okay my cars parked behind the building. If we walk down the hallway and turn left it's right there."  
  
"Okay let's do this."  
  
Emily and Elizabeth walked out the door and headed down the hallway. They turned the corner and slammed into a brick wall.  
  
"Well, well looky who I found." The man said while two others grabbed Emily and Elizabeth. 


	4. Danger

--Chapter 4  
  
Johnny hung up his phone and looked at Alexis and Sonny. "Let's go."  
  
"Hold on there lover boy who said anything about you going." Sonny said barely holding in his laughter.  
  
Johnny looked at Sonny like he grew another head. "You got to be kidding that's my girlfriend out there and I'm one of the best bodyguards you have. Plus its Jason sister and your daughter don't you want the best?"  
  
Sonny just continued to stare. "Sonny listen I have to go Emily's in danger serious danger I have to be there to protect her please let me go please."  
  
"Well I never thought I'd see the day were John O'Brein was begging me for something." Sonny said with a wide smile breaking out on his face. "Big bad Johnny O'B actually needs something from someone."  
  
"Ha ha laugh it up godfather your worst off then me at least I admit when I need someone." Johnny said motioning to Alexis.  
  
"Hey! I'm still in the in the room" Alexis pouted.  
  
"Sorry." Johnny and Sonny said in unison.  
  
"Okay let's go. Johnny you go and call to get the jet ready. Get Francis and Max to come with us. Alexis go pack a bag and make sure there's clothes for Elizabeth. And SOMEONE FIND ME ZANDER!!!!!"  
  
"And what are you going to do?" Alexis asked trying to calm Sonny down.  
  
"I'm going to call Jason and tried to explain how Johnny had the number that no one had to a cell that no one knows Emily has." Sonny said through gritted teeth.  
  
"Oh well then good luck."  
  
--  
  
Jason's phone rang so he pulled over to answer it good thing it was on vibrant because he would've never heard it over the roar of his motorcycle.  
  
"Morgan."  
  
"Jason it's me Sonny."  
  
"Sonny what's up any news?"  
  
"Actually yeah you were right it is Elizabeth who checked into that motel in Hopeful."  
  
"How do you know for sure."  
  
"I had Johnny call Emily's phone."  
  
"Emily doesn't have a phone."  
  
"Yes she does."  
  
"No she doesn't Em would've told me."  
  
"Not if she didn't want you to know that she's dating Johnny."  
  
Jason blinked he must have heard Sonny wrong that's the only explanation because all the guards no better than to touch his sister.  
  
"Jase you there."  
  
Jason chuckled. "Yeah I'm here sorry I just thought I heard you say that Johnny and Emily are dating.  
  
"I did."  
  
"WHAT!!!! No there's some mistake Johnny would not DATE MY SISTER!"  
  
"No mistake man but you can deal with that later. How far are you from Hopeful?"  
  
"'Bout three hours."  
  
"Okay meets us at the airport in 3 hours we'll go together over to the motel."  
  
"Okay see you then."  
  
Jason stuck his phone back in his pocket and took off again toward Hopeful.  
  
--  
  
Emily tried to fight the man who had a hold of her while Elizabeth just let them take her. The three men lead them back into the motel room they just left and sat them down in two chairs.  
  
"What you're not going to tie us up."  
  
"Oh, I don't think I have anything to worry about. I don't think you can hurt me." The man that looked to be the boss said sarcastically.  
  
"What do you want?" Emily inquired.  
  
The boss man looked at Emily and said. "I want her to pay and pay painfully." He said pointing to Elizabeth.  
  
"Listen what ever your name is you can have just let her go and I'll go anywhere you want to go." Elizabeth said calmly.  
  
"That's a nice offer but I have both of you. Just think what Morgan will feel when his sister and his girlfriend are dead."  
  
"My brother will kill and eat your liver if you even hurt us." Emily looked over at Elizabeth for some support but found her eyeing the two burley guards with serious intent. The boss man stalked across the room and hit Emily. Her head snapped to the side. Elizabeth jumped out of her chair and lunged at the man, "you son of bitch how dare you hit her when I'm through with you you'll wish you were dead!!!!" Elizabeth screamed crawling at the man's face while the other two guards tried with no success to get Liz off their boss.  
  
Emily frantically searched the room for anything to use as a weapon. Finally her eyes settled on a lamp in the corner. She jumped out of the chair and partially spirited across the room grabbing the lamp and dashing back to the other side of the room were Elizabeth was actually holding off all three men. Emily came up behind one of the guards and hit him over the head knocking him out while Elizabeth kicked the other in the balls and hit the boss man in the face. The guard went down on his knees screaming in pain. The boss stumbled and loss his hold on his gun causing it to fall to the ground.  
  
Elizabeth saw it slip from his hand. She jumped for at the same time that the man with the dead eyes grabbed her by the hair and threw her to the ground. " You think it will be that easy to kill me think again little girl."  
  
"What's your name big boy?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I want to make sure I tell your mom hi when I see her in hell."  
  
The man hit Elizabeth in the face and then gave her one to the stomach. Emily stood there not sure what to do. She saw the guard Elizabeth kicked in the balls moving to get the gun. Emily knew see had to think fast so she dived for the gun and picked it up seconds before the guard would have got to it. The guard looked over at his boss to make sure he was ok, seeing that he was giving the other girl quite a beating he lunged toward Emily.  
  
Elizabeth didn't think she could keep conscious much longer. The man had gotten the upper hand and was just beating her to death. She didn't know how much more she could take when she heard a gun shot and the man beating her slumped on top of her. Elizabeth pushed his body off of her and stood up.  
  
Elizabeth looked down to see Emily on her knees crying. "Em, you ok?" Elizabeth said bending down next to Emily wrapping her arm around her shoulders. " He-He-He was going to kill me."  
  
"You mean me."  
  
"No that him the other guard." Emily said pointing to the other man that Elizabeth had taken down.  
  
"Then how did he get shot?" Elizabeth said pointing to the boss man who was beating her.  
  
"The bullet I-I shot at that man went through his head into the his back." Emily said between sobs.  
  
"Ssshh, its ok Em they were going to kill us if we didn't kill them first."  
  
The guard Emily hit over the head groaned receiving a yelp from Emily. Elizabeth took the gun from Emily. "Em get up and grab your bag." Emily did what Elizabeth said and went to stand by the door. Elizabeth looked over at Emily she looked shell shocked. "Em go out to the car."  
  
"No I'm not leaving you in here alone." Emily said as the guard on the floor started to moan and tried to stand up.  
  
"Em I said get out now!" Elizabeth said with more force.  
  
"And I said NO I'm staying."  
  
"Fine." Elizabeth said and then pointed the gun at the man who was almost standing now and fired twice. 


	5. Finding Family

-- Chapter 5  
  
Sonny was pacing back and forth waiting for Zander to arrive. He couldn't leave without talking to him and making sure he could protect Carly and Michael while he was gone. He still couldn't believe that Carly and Zander were together. But then again Elizabeth was his daughter, he knew Alexis 20 years ago, and Emily and his most trusted guard other than Jason were dating so he guessed anything was possibly.  
  
The door to Sonny's penthouse flew open and Zander storming through yelling.  
  
"What the hell Sonny. What's so damn important that you have to have your men come and drag me away from what I was doing?"  
  
"What was so important that you couldn't stop what you were doing and come over when I called the first time?" Sonny countered.  
  
"Not the you know or care but I was looking for my sister she seems to have gotten herself into a little trouble and disappeared yesterday, when your men came and dragged me over here."  
  
Sonny's brows lifted in surprise. "You have a sister. Who? And why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"Why didn't I tell you, because she was already in to deep with you and her being my sister would have put her into more danger. Besides me and her didn't meet on the best terms so I couldn't tell her she's was my sister she just would have hated me. But now I'm not so sure maybe I could have protected her better if she knew I was her brother maybe she would've let me get closer to her."  
  
"Don't blame yourself. Your sister is responsible for her own actions and she have to pay the consequences, but I can help her if you want?"  
  
Zander couldn't believe he was hearing this. Responsible for her actions. There never would have been no actions if that son of bitch haven't tried and hurt Elizabeth because of Sonny. Sonny. He was going to help. Oh yeah, he was goin to help.  
  
Zander grabbed Sonny the shirt and threw up against the penthouse door. "Oh yeah Mr. Corinthos you are going to help. It's your fault that my sister's in the mess that's she's in."  
  
Sonny pulled Zander's hands off his shirt and took a step forward. "Why would it be my fault I didn't even know you had a sister?"  
  
"Because it was your enemy's right hand man who she killed."  
  
Sonny blinked and his eyes widen in surprise. "Wait, but Elizabeth killed Roscoe's right hand man."  
  
"Um yeah Elizabeth is my twin sister."  
  
Sonny stumbled backward as if someone had hit him. "What. That can't be true you mixing her but with someone else. She's not your sister. She cant' be." Sonny rubbed his hand over his face trying to process what Zander had just told trying to come up with some way that he could be wrong. How could Elizabeth be Zander's sister and his and Alexis's daughter that would mean- no-no it couldn't be Alexis would have known if she had twins. Wouldn't she? She didn't know the daughter she did have was alive it's possibly that Mikkos could had lied about her having twins, right?  
  
Zander watch Sonny confusion. It looked as though he was trying to solve some get mystery. It wasn't some big mystery Elizabeth was his sister. "Listen Sonny I can prove it. My mom told me everything our grandfather told her."  
  
Sonny motioned for Zander to come and sit on the couch. When both of them were seated Sonny asked the first question. "What was your grandfathers name?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Ok do you know who your parents are?"  
  
"No I tried to find them for 6 years, but the people at the hospital in Greece were very tight lip."  
  
"Greece?" Sonny asked. Zander sighed he haven't told anyone and the first person was going to be Sonny. Zander started to continue while no one saw Alexis come in from her penthouse.  
  
"Greece is where me and Elizabeth were born. My mom was a nurse at the hospital she said the name St. Angus's so I went there but they wouldn't tell me anything. She said one night when she was working the late shift just her and a traveling doctor who went to missions and hospitals that need staff with his family. They traveled all over the country. Anyway one night this man brought this pregnant girl in she couldn't be more than 15 and my mom said that she had been stabbed 6 times in the stomach. Her and this doctor had managed to save me and Elizabeth. I was the only one who got hurt just a little nick on the back of my neck."  
  
  
  
"So this man?" Sonny asked again hoping to find out if more Zander was already telling him.  
  
"So this man told my mom and the doctor on duty that we were in serious danger from our grandmother. He asked my mom and the doctor for them to take one of us. My mom tried to convince the man to give her both of us. She didn't think that we should be separated, but our grandfather told her we would be easier to find if we were together. So they agreed. The man told my mom and Elizabeth's adopted father that if someone ever came looking for us to run. That they would hurt anyone necessary to get to us. That this women only thought that there was one of us. So one of us would be safe and one of us would be in consist danger. Elizabeth's father tried to back out saying he couldn't put his family he already had in danger. Our grandfather gave him some money and he ended up taking Elizabeth. Not that it matter they ended up just shipping her off to live with other people." Zander said the last with disgust.  
  
"How did you find out that it was Elizabeth's parents?"  
  
"My mom knew the name of Elizabeth's father, Dr. Jeff Weber. When I turned 15 she was in an accident and before she died she told me everything and told me to find Elizabeth. You see I always felt that I was missing a piece of myself. My mom told me that that was the fact that I had a twin out there that I had never met expect on the day I was born. And that I would only feel whole if I found her. Who knew she be right I did feel whole when I met her it was like I had been missing something so important that I never knew." Zander looked down at hands finally finish waiting to see if Sonny had any questions.  
  
Sonny couldn't believe it wait yes he could that witch Helena was capable of anything.  
  
"So, you don't know who your parents are?"  
  
"Nope I could never find our mother the damn hospital was so tight lipped and when I busted in to go through the hospital records they had been disposed of."  
  
"I see well he was sure smart with covering his tracks."  
  
"Who."  
  
" Mikk-your grandfather."  
  
"Listen Sonny is there anything else. I really need to go and start looking for Elizabeth. Carly and Michael are being guarded by Jose and Raphel if that's what you're worried about. "  
  
Carly and Michael. Ha his son was dating his ex-wife. Sonny didn't have to think of a way to get them apart when Carly finds out she dump him. But that would crush Zander and that's the last thing he wanted was his son hurt.  
  
Zander went to get up to leave. "Zander wait I found Elizabeth." "And your parents." came Alexis's voice from behind them.  
  
"Zander whipped around and stared wide eyed at Alexis. "You-You found our parents how I just told Sonny? How did you find them?"  
  
Alexis smiled and walked over to where Sonny was standing. Sonny wrapped his arm around Alexis's shoulder. "Because Zander." Alexis explained. "We're your parents."  
  
--  
  
Elizabeth an Emily had been driving for just a little over an hour when Emily finally broke the unbearable silence that had surrounded them since Elizabeth killed the third guard. "Where are we going Elizabeth?"  
  
"Far away from here."  
  
"Don't you think we should stop and call Jason and Sonny?"  
  
"No the last thing we want to do. Jason could get hurt look at what's already happened."  
  
"Yeah, we almost got killed Elizabeth. Do you understand that that those men back there wanted us dead?"  
  
"Course Em, but we killed them before they killed us."  
  
"Are you listening to yourself. God Elizabeth you sound like Jason or Sonny. We just killed three men. I just killed two men Elizabeth. Me, Emily Quartermain, who couldn't hurt anyone physically just killed someone."  
  
Elizabeth slammed on the brakes and pulled over. "Yes I am and now you listen Emily Quartermain I told you not to come and you did. If you wouldn't have come you would be safe in bed right now."  
  
"And you'd probably be dead."  
  
"At least you wouldn't have killed anyone."  
  
"I would rather have them dead and you alive any day, and if I wasn't there you probably dead. I saved your life."  
  
"And you also put yours in danger. God Emily I can't have to worry about you and me and Jason and Sonny all at the same tine."  
  
"Don't worry about me I'll be fine." Emily couldn't believe that Elizabeth was acting like this it's almost like Elizabeth wanted Emily to get up and leave her here to face these demons on her own. That was it she wanted Emily to get mad and leave so she'd be safe.  
  
"Do you really think acting like this is going to make me leave? I'm not leaving Elizabeth I'm staying and helping you escape these people."  
  
"ERRRRR. God Quartermain you can be so frustrating sometimes. You need to leave go back to rehab and call Jason to tell him you are all right."  
  
"NO! I'm staying so you better get moving Weber before anyone follows us."  
  
Elizabeth huffed and cursed under her breath. She put the car in drive and took off like a bat out of hell. She couldn't not believe Emily was doing this. She smiled. She couldn't believe Emily's dating Johnny.  
  
"So Elizabeth what's going to happen next."  
  
"Well I did some research while I was at the motel on escape routes and if I'm right in about 100 miles we're going to come up on a inspection station for freight trains. A train going to Oregon is going to be stopping there in about two hours and we it leaves we're going to be on it."  
  
Emily's eyes widen. "We're going to hop on a train and ride it to Oregon. That's like a days journey in a train from here."  
  
"Ha more like two days with stops in Colorado and Idaho."  
  
"Great." Silence fell on the two girls again.  
  
"So." Emily said feeling a little awkward.  
  
"So" A huge smile appeared on Elizabeth's face "When did you start dating Johnny."  
  
Emily smiled and started telling her best friend about the best night of her life.  
  
--  
  
Jason had been at the airport for twenty minutes already and the waiting as killing him. He knew he was early and Sonny was even supposed to be there for another twenty-five but he had made great time and now was left wondering what was going on in the motel that he knew Elizabeth and his sister were at. All sorts of horrible things were running through his mind all of them ending with his sister and Elizabeth dying a very painful death without anyone there to save them. 


	6. The Scene of the Crime

Authors Note: It was brought to my attention that Zander drugged Elizabeth at the rave to I guess to get her into bed. I didn't watch General Hospital then because Jason wasn't in it so I guess that in my story he never drugged her. Let's just say it was Gia and he did it to see how information she gave the gang about him. I hope you enjoy and thanks for the reviews. Now on with the story.  
  
  
  
  
  
--Chapter 6  
  
Zander couldn't believe everything he had found out in the last three hours. Elizabeth was hiding out in some little town in TN, he had found his parents only to find out they were Alexis and Sonny. Alexis and Sonny, he still couldn't believe it. He knew that him and Alexis had a special bond but he just thought it was because Alexis was the only one that always believed in him and was always there for him when he needed someone, even when it was helping him understand his growing feeling for Carly. She helped him see that he was falling in love with her. He always looked at Alexis as a surrogate mother, who knew she'd really turn out to be his mother. And to top it off the guy Emily broke up with him for was no other than Johnny O'Brein Sonny's best bodyguard. His father's best guard he remind himself. Sonny is your father he just had to keep saying it over and over again.  
  
"How you doing?" Sonny asked. He had been watching Zander for the past twenty minutes. He looked confused and scared.  
  
"I'm ok I guess. I'm just worried about Elizabeth and Emily."  
  
"They'll be fine look at all the people who are here to make that possibly." Sonny said motioning to the ever coward jet. On the left side were Max, Francis, and Johnny. On the right side was Alexis sitting next Stephan. Sonny smiled at the sight. The Cassandines were crazy, vindictive, ferocious, and back stabbers. But there were also loyal, and respected one another even though they hated each other most of the time. They also the wrong people to fuck with when it came to hurting one of their own. As soon as Alexis called to tell Stephan what was going on and where she was going he immediately said he was going and that if he didn't go with us than he would go on his own. So to avoid more people out there following Elizabeth he decided to let him go maybe he could help.  
  
"Yeah I guess your right."  
  
"Sure I am. Plus we have Jason on the ground waiting for us."  
  
Zander still didn't look convinced. "Listen Zander Elizabeth and you are my kids and I will let nothing happen to her I promise."  
  
Zander looked at Sonny and saw nothing but honesty in his eyes. "Your right were going to get to that motel and Elizabeth and Emily are going to be fine."  
  
"Yeah 'bout Emily are you okay with Johnny?"  
  
Zander looked back at Johnny who was busy planning the best way of escape just in case there were any of Roscoe's men when they got there. "Yeah I'm okay with it. If anyone can protect her it's Johnny, he's the best and I trust him with Emily's safety."  
  
"Good maybe you should be the one that convinces Jason."  
  
"Oh no you don't that's your department, Dad." Zander said sarcastically.  
  
Sonny looked at Zander in awe. Zander just called him dad he was about to comment when the captain came on and said the were landing and to put your seat belts on.  
  
Everyone got in their seats waiting for the plane to land. When the plane started to descend everyone's stomach turned to knots.  
  
"And the fun begins" came Francis over the sound of the tires braking on the ground.  
  
--  
  
They had arrived at the motel after meeting Jason in about 18 minutes. Max went to the office to see what room she had checked into. Everyone was standing next to the back entrance when he returned.  
  
"Ok she checked into room 3A it's right around the corner."  
  
"Okay me, Max, Francis, and Johnny will check it out first the rest of you stay here." Jason said taking over the situation.  
  
"No I'm going in there that's my daughter." Alexis argued.  
  
"Alexis listen to me you won't help barging in there." Jason tried to reason.  
  
"Listen to me Jason I understand you're scared that's your sister and the women you love in there but that's also my daughter I'm going in. For all you know there sitting in the eating pizza if you go in there with your guns blazing you're gonna scare the crap out of them."  
  
"Mom's right Elizabeth is already on edge." Zander concurred.  
  
"Okay Zander you go and knock on the door me, Max, Johnny, and Francis will be right behind you in case there are Roscoe's men in there is that all right with you Alexis?" Jason said getting a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach.  
  
"Yeah that's ok with me."  
  
"Okay lets go Zander."  
  
Zander walked up to room 3A with Jason, Max, Francis, and Johnny behind him and Sonny, Alexis, and Stephan behind them. Zander took a deep breath and prayed that Elizabeth and Emily weren't hurt behind that door. He went to knock and notice the door was open a crack. He motioned to Jason.  
  
Jason saw what Zander was looking at the door was ajar. He nodded his head to tell Zander to open the door. Zander pushed it open and gasped at what he saw.  
  
Jason noticed Zander's reaction and from where he was standing Zander was blocking the view so he couldn't see inside.  
  
"Oh my god." Came Zander's barely audible voice.  
  
"Move Zander." Jason said pushing him into the room so he could see what was in the room.  
  
"Jesus Christ." Jason whispered. He took in his surroundings. There were three men lying on the floor one with his head blown off, one was shot in the back, and one had two shots to the chest. There was blood everywhere.  
  
"What the hell is happening in he—" Sonny stopped mid-sentence when he saw the bodies on the floor.  
  
"ELIZABETH!! OH GOD ELIZABETH WHERE ARE YOU?"  
  
"Calm down dad they're not here."  
  
Alexis came running into the room with Stephan following her. "I heard yelling what's going" Alexis gasped when she saw all the blood.  
  
"It's not Elizabeth's it's theirs." Sonny said moving so Alexis could see the dead bodies.  
  
"Where are they Sonny? Where's Emily? Where's my daughter Sonny?" Alexis sobbed. She haven't cried since Mikkos told her, her daughter was dead but when she saw the bodies of Roscoe's men and she couldn't help but let the tears fall. Even the last time she cried she was alone and now here she was in a room with almost everyone she cared for. Zander and Sonny wrapped their arms around her in a group hug. When Alexis stopped crying Jason finally spoke.  
  
"Okay we need to get moving we have to try and figure out which way they went."  
  
"You think they made it out of here ok?" Zander asked while Stephan took Alexis outside.  
  
"I think Elizabeth and Emily are fine."  
  
"You think that Elizabeth killed them." Johnny said pointing to the men on the floor.  
  
"No, they were after Elizabeth if I would have to put money on it I would say that Emily's the one that did the shooting, expect maybe that one." Jason motioned to the man with two in the chest.  
  
Johnny stepped up and looked at the body more closely. "I agree, Elizabeth probably took him out."  
  
"Why do you say that." Sonny said finally specking for the first time since Alexis's outburst.  
  
"He was killed in cold blood. Shot twice in the chest at point blank range looks like from I the impact of the bullets that he was on his knees execution style."  
  
"Oh." Was all Sonny could get out.  
  
"Emily couldn't kill anybody else they were hurting her or trying to hurt someone she loves." Johnny said.  
  
"So what are you saying that Elizabeth could." Sonny retorted angrily.  
  
Before Johnny could answer Jason did. "Yes she could. If she was scare that they would come hurt her. She'd do what was necessary to stop them from coming after Emily and her."  
  
--  
  
"Elizabeth I'm scared." Emily said looking at the door of the freight car they were in. They had gotten on about 45 minutes ago and Emily was already worrying that Roscoe will find them here.  
  
"Emily, look at me. As soon as we get to Oregon I'm calling Jason to come and get you and to take you back to rehab. I can't put you in danger any longer. Roscoe can still find me and if you're with me he's going to want to hurt you too."  
  
"No! Elizabeth, I'm not leaving you. And if think you can call Jason and have him leave you here you're crazy he won't go anywhere without you. Besides he knows we're at the motel and is probably trying to track us now."  
  
"You turned off your cell phone, right?"  
  
"Yeah, yeah. Just like you said. I still don't know why I can't leave it on."  
  
"Because we don't need Johnny calling getting to location of where we are because you can't say no to the man."  
  
"Ha have you seen that man you try and say no to him."  
  
--  
  
"Johnny had you tried Emily's cell phone?" Alexis asked for the third time in 15 minutes.  
  
"Yes she's still got it turned off."  
  
"Damn."  
  
Stephan came running into the jet with a huge smile on his face. "I found them. I found them."  
  
Sonny, Jason, Zander, Francis, and Max came rushing in from the back where they were talking, when they heard Stephan.  
  
"Where are they?" Alexis asked before anyone could. Stephan looked around to make sure everyone was there. When he saw everyone he continued. "I just got a call from an informant of mine at the shipping yards. He just saw the freight train going to Oregon with a girl with long brown hair sitting in a car on the train. He said it was passing by so fast that he couldn't tell if there were two girls, but he said he got a good look at Emily. I faxed him a picture of her just to make sure it was Emily he saw. He confirmed it was her.  
  
He said the train just passed through Oklahoma and is scheduled to make a stop in Colorado before heading to Oregon. I got the exact time and place it's stopping we got to be able to cut it off. It's going to Colorado Springs and is stopping at the army base there to pick up a delivery. That's in.." Stephan said looking at his watch "12 hours."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Well than I suggest that we cut them off." Sonny said and then left to go give the pilot his destination. 


	7. Keeping the Faith

--Chapter 7  
  
Elizabeth awoke with a start to Emily screaming.  
  
"Aaaaaahhhhhhh, Elizabeth HELP!!!!!!" she was screaming at the top of her lungs when she saw the two men climbing on the outside of the freight car.  
  
"Emily what's going on? What's wrong?" Elizabeth asked shacking Emily by the shoulders as she pointed outside. Elizabeth bent over and peaked out the corner of the car. When she saw the two big burley men climbing on the car behind theirs she gasped.  
  
"Elizabeth what are we going to do?"  
  
"Ssshh." Elizabeth whispered while walked over to the end of the car and peaked outside again looking for the two men. But she only saw one. "Oh god Emily get down now!" Elizabeth screamed just before a hail of bullets came from the ceiling. Emily was screaming and it was becoming too hard to concentrate on the man on the roof of the car.  
  
Elizabeth crawled over to where Emily was curled up on the floor. "Em please be quiet." Elizabeth whispered in Emily's ear. Emily immediately stopped screaming.  
  
Elizabeth stood completely still. She could hear the man up on the roof walking around trying to listen to if there was still anyone left alive. Elizabeth looked over at Emily and motioned for her to continue to be quiet. She walked over and leaned out the door again and to her dismay the man on the other car was gone now too. She held her breath and listen again to the man on the roof. He heard him again move and then saw his shadow on the floor. She could kill him if she wanted but then that would alert the other man that someone was still alive. Then she heard the most beautiful sound in the world.  
  
"Hell no I'm not going down there to check. I almost killed myself climbing across this train in the first place. I just want to get off." One man yelled.  
  
"You'll go down there if and when I say you go down there, understand?" The other man said.  
  
Elizabeth held in a giggle they were standing next to each other up there and they were both going to die. She looked at back at Emily who was staring at her and aimed her gun that she took from the motel at the ceiling.  
  
"Come man. You put, what a good 48 bullets in there. They're dead man, no one could surv…."  
  
BANG BANG BANG BANG.  
  
--  
  
Jason looked down at his watch for the third time in 10 minutes. He cursed under his breath. The waiting was killing him they had been in the air for 3 hours and had one more to go before they landed in Denver, which was an hour drive away from Colorado Springs. They gonna have a good 6 hours to check out the town see if they're any of Roscoe's men there. Jason was getting a bad feeling in his gut and it was getting worse by the minute.  
  
"How's it going Jason?" Sonny asked sitting down next to him.  
  
"I don't know how to answer that man. My sister and Elizabeth are out there in danger. Roscoe wants Elizabeth bad Sonny and if he gets to her before I do…"  
  
"Don't even think about finishing that thought nothing is going to happen to either one of them."  
  
"How can you be so sure?"  
  
"Easy look over there." Sonny said pointing to Zander, Alexis, and Stephan sitting at the table talking.  
  
"What about it."  
  
"That's my son Jason. MY SON. And Elizabeth is MY DAUGHTER and nothing will happen to them."  
  
"How can you say that? You don't control everything. You don't know everything."  
  
"You're right I don't know or control everything, but I do know one thing and that's that I have a daughter and son. My daughter is in love with a man a consider my son and my son's totally in love with my ex-wife and their both happy, really happy. To top it off I'm getting along with Stephan and Carly. And I'm in love with the best woman I have ever met." Sonny said looking at Alexis. "No god is that cruel and vicious that he would take the people who are supposed to make me happy the first time I'm actually am happy."  
  
Sonny knew that he for once had to be the voice of reason Jason was to far gone worrying about Elizabeth and Emily to be the one holding everything together.  
  
"Well you have more faith than I do. It feels like I'm waiting for the other shoe to drop."  
  
"Jason you're just worried about Emily and Elizabeth. They'll be fine as long as Roscoe's men stay…."  
  
"Boss." Johnny said rushing into the room.  
  
"What Johnny?"  
  
"You- you need to hear this." He said giving Sonny the cell phone.  
  
"Corinthos."  
  
"Sonny."  
  
"Hey Benny what's up?"  
  
"Boss I just heard from a contact we have in Kansas. They said the police just found two men on the freight lines out there. They were each shot twice and pretty tore up from falling out of the train."  
  
The smile Sonny was wearing quickly vanished when Benny had told him about the two men.  
  
"Is there any doubt from our informant that it's Roscoe's men."  
  
"No doubt sir it's two of his enforcers."  
  
"Thanks Benny I'll call you back."  
  
Sonny hung up the phone to find almost everyone standing around him listen to what Sonny and Benny were talking about.  
  
"Sonny want happened?" Alexis asked almost afraid of what he was going to say.  
  
"Two of Roscoe's enforcers were found on the train tracks in a town in Kansas. They were shot twice and then fell or threw off the train." Sonny solemnly replied.  
  
"Two, they killed two more of them?" Jason asked.  
  
--  
  
Elizabeth was thanking god for the peace and quiet she had been experiencing for the last 2 hours. Emily had pass out after seeing Roscoe's two enforcers that Elizabeth shot fall off the roof of the train and tumbled onto the tracks. Elizabeth just stood there and watched while their bodies were broken and ripped apart by the force of them hitting the ground. She'd made sure Emily was lying comfortable before going and sitting in the doorway of the car with her feet hanging out of the train watching the sun set.  
  
In that time waiting for Emily to wake up Elizabeth thought on how she was going to get herself and Emily out of the mess she'd created. She didn't want Jason or Sonny involved but it looked like it didn't matter what she wanted Emily was in danger and because of that danger she'd had killed four men one in cold blooded murder and Emily had killed two. She needed to get Em away from this as soon as possible and the only way to do that was by calling Jason.  
  
Elizabeth looked down at Emily's phone she'd been holding for the past hour since she'd decided that she would call him. All she had to do now was turn it on and call, but what would she say? She didn't know but time was wasting and who knew when the next time Roscoe's men would show up. They had come in contact with six men so far including Roscoe's right hand man and had taken them all out. But Elizabeth was getting the feeling the next time she meet up with Roscoe's men it wouldn't come out as good as it did before and that's what was stopping her from calling them. If she arranged two meet them Roscoe would have the prefect opportunity to take out Sonny, Jason, Emily, her, and anyone else that was with them out and she didn't want to take that chance but she didn't know any other way. Well expect turning yourself over to Roscoe himself.  
  
"That's it." Elizabeth said jumping up. She started pacing. She would call Jason and have them meet Emily someplace while she was turning herself over to Roscoe then hopefully he would leave everyone else alone at least for a little while. Yeah that's what she'll do, but first she needed to wake Emily and tell her what's going on. 


	8. Waiting

--Chapter 8  
  
Jason was sitting on his bike waiting for everyone to get out of the jet and into the limo. They had arrived in Colorado twenty minutes ago and as soon as the set down on the ground the bad feeling Jason was having since being told what happened got worse if that was possible. Something was wrong. He just knew it. He had a feeling that this wasn't going to turn out well. People were going to get hurt and he prayed to god that Emily and Elizabeth were ok. Elizabeth had to be ok.  
  
"Jason were ready." Zander said coming up behind him.  
  
"Were are we going?" Jason asked  
  
"Sonny uh dad said just to follow us to the hotel from there will splint up and search the town for any of Roscoe's men."  
  
Jason didn't reply. He just nodded, started his bike, and gave Zander a look that said let's go NOW.  
  
~  
  
They arrived at the hotel fifteen minutes later. Everyone filed out of the limo and into the lobby of the hotel. Alexis was clutching Sonny's hand fiercely and didn't look like she was going to let go. Sonny reached the desk and flashed the pretty clerk behind the desk his trade mark dimples.  
  
"Hello sir. How may I help you today." She said smiling back at him.  
  
"I have a reservation."  
  
"Name the reservation under."  
  
"Natasha Cassadine." Alexis cut in before Sonny could answer. She gave the clerk behind the counter a dirty look. Alexis didn't like the way she was smiling at Sonny.  
  
The girl checked the computer. "Yes I see you have four connecting rooms on reservation let me just go and get the keys."  
  
After the girl was out of ear shot Sonny turned to Alexis. "Natasha huh. What made you use that name?"  
  
"Well when Roscoe finds out you left and so has almost all your top Lt.'s, Zander, plus your attorney he going to start searching he probably already knows we're here why give him an easier time finding us. Besides he doesn't know my name is Natasha."  
  
--  
  
When everyone had settled into their rooms they meet back in Sonny's to discuss the plan of attack and escape. Max and Zander were out searching the town while Johnny and Francis had plotted out all available escape routes, freeways, back roads, and two private air strips they could use in case something went wrong and they had to leave. Plus Francis had found three safe houses they all could hide in if they couldn't get out of town in time before Roscoe's men found them. They knew that Roscoe was if not in town on the way to Colorado. His men had been tracking Elizabeth the whole time since she left PC. They needed to be prepared if they came in contact with him or any of his men, which was why Stephan had spent the entire time since they checked into the hotel contacting his associates in Colorado Springs trying to find any sign of Roscoe or his men.  
  
" Anything Stephan?" Sonny asked for the fourth time in twenty minutes.  
  
Stephan looked up from his telephone book. "Nothing and I'm running out of people to call. Everyone I talked to hasn't seen Roscoe, talked to him or they don't even know who he is."  
  
" Keep trying."  
  
"Of course I'm going to keep trying that's my niece and her best friend out there."  
  
Sonny took a deep breath and walked over to where Alexis was standing by the window staring out. She had been like that for two hours, since she came back to his and Jason's room.  
  
" Don't worry we'll get to her before Roscoe does."  
  
Alexis laughed. It was hallow and strand. " I'm not just worried about Roscoe. Obviously she doesn't want us to find her."  
  
" What are talking about Alexis of course she wants us to find her. She in danger and so is Em. She knows that Roscoe will get to her. She just scared. She panicked when she left the motel room."  
  
" She didn't panic. She knew exactly what she was doing." Came from Jason who had been sitting on the couch with his head laid back and eyes closed. Jason opened his eyes and looked at Sonny. " She knew when that train was coming. She planned her escape. I do think Emily showing up messed with her plan but she just went with the flow. But your right she is scared but not for herself… at least not anymore. She scared of Emily getting hurt or worse. She scared of something happening to her grandmother. And she scared that Roscoe will take his revenge on her by hurting us."  
  
" Us?" Questioned Sonny.  
  
" You, me, Emily, her grandmother, Alexis, Michael, and probably even Carly"  
  
Alexis's jaw was on the ground. " Ho-How do you know all that for sure?"  
  
" Because if she was scared for herself she would've called Sonny after killing Roscoe right hand man but she didn't. Probably because she didn't think that Sonny should have to protect her from something she did. She probably thought he already had enough on his plate. She wouldn't have run from the motel after Johnny told Emily that we knew where they were and to stay put, and she wouldn't had turned off Emily's cell phone. She's avoiding us. She's scared that if we all come to save her and Em that Roscoe will take the chance to kill all of us and she doesn't want us to get hurt."  
  
" But it was my enemy not hers. I should have been responsible for taking care of her."  
  
" But that's just what she didn't want. She didn't want you to have to take care of her. She didn't want to put you in danger and indirectly the people you and she love."  
  
Alexis looked at Jason in the eyes and knew that exactly what Elizabeth was thinking. " Well that's just ridiculous we're her family. We're here to protect her that's what we do."  
  
" But she doesn't know you are her family and even if she did she'd probably just run faster. Hell she probably has some plan already formed in her head on how to get Emily to safety while she tries to continue to run."  
  
Johnny who had heard the last bit of the conversation got up and walked over to the trio. " It wouldn't matter what her plan is Emily won't let Elizabeth out of her sight and she sure as hell isn't going to leave Elizabeth to the wolves."  
  
" I don't really think what Emily wants matters to Elizabeth anymore she afraid that Emily is going to get hurt or killed she'll ditch her if that's what it takes to keep her safe. But not until she knows that it's ok, that we'll be there to protect Emily after she takes off again." Jason said.  
  
" What do you think her plan is Jason?" Alexis asked.  
  
" She'll probably call us on Em's phone she knows we've been following her she'll want to set up a place where we can pick up Emily while she doing something to distract Roscoe. Probably something stupid like turning herself over to him just to make sure Emily gets to us safe."  
  
" She wouldn't. Doesn't she know that Roscoe will kill her?" Johnny asked  
  
" She knows I think she counting on it." Sonny said just above a whisper.  
  
Jason looked up at Sonny to see that he was starting to get the way Elizabeth was thinking.  
  
" What! No she wouldn't. She can't. We can't let her die. We can't god Sonny we have to do something." Alexis was crying and Sonny wrapped his arms around while Jason just looked away.  
  
It was hard enough trying not to picture Elizabeth being killed by Roscoe with him not being able to protect her, but to watch Alexis sobbing for her daughter was more than he could take. Jason knew what Alexis was feeling he was feeling the same thing, ok so Elizabeth wasn't his daughter, but he was in love with her and he haven't even gotten to tell her. He cursed himself for the millionth time for leaving PC that day in back in April without telling Elizabeth how he felt. But Jason had been hurt after she picked Lucky over him, even though he knew she was lying to him and herself about wanting to be free but he just walked away. And when he found out about the bomb at Sonny's he knew he would have to leave and he just couldn't bring himself to say goodbye to her or as they would " see you later." Jason sighed got up from the couch and walked out of the room and down the to the picture window at the end of the hall. He looked out at the city. The sun was coming up and it was breath taking Elizabeth wold love to paint it he thought.  
  
" You ok?" Came Zander from behind him. He had seen Jason as he was walking back to the room. He had never seen Jason look so sad, so scared, in so much pain, it was written all over his face.  
  
" No." Jason blinked did he just say no that wasn't like him. Jason doesn't let people in well expect Elizabeth and Sonny.  
  
" Is there anything I could do?" Zander asked.  
  
" Not unless you can make the last year never happen, or maybe the last month".. Jason voice was raising and he was being to yell, "or maybe just the last two days. Huh Zander think you could pull that off?" Jason yelled.  
  
Zander just stood there and let Jason yell. Shit he would stand there and watch Jason scream and throw things if that what helped him. He knew how Jason was feeling well maybe not exactly, but somewhat. He had spent the last year and a half knowing Elizabeth was his sister and not being able to tell her or not choosing to tell her depending on if you talked to Carly about it. He smiled for someone who supposedly hates Elizabeth Carly sure thought she had a right to know Zander was her brother. He knew the feel of regret and panic of not being able to tell her now. Of knowing that there was a good possibility that he would never be able to tell her.  
  
" You know I should've told her that I was sorry."  
  
Zander looked back to Jason. " Sorry for what?" He asked hoping to keep Jason talking.  
  
Jason looked over his shoulder at Zander. He actually looked like he sincerely wanted to know.  
  
" For everything."  
  
" Everything?" Zander questioned.  
  
" Yeah, like leaving without saying see you later to her, or for not trying hard enough to tell her Lucky was dangerous. Or for making her life more difficult while I was staying in her studio, or how about for make her lie to everyone she loved to keep me safe. But most of all not telling her she was the greatest, most beautiful, and most talented woman in the world that I'm in love with."  
  
Zander smiled he knew Jason loved Elizabeth good thing to because he knew Elizabeth was in love with him too. " You'll get your chance Jason."  
  
" How do you know that for sure. You can't."  
  
" Because I know Elizabeth and she is one of the most determined people I know and even if she does try to give herself up to Roscoe I know Sonny, Alexis, Johnny, Francis, and everyone else in the hotel room and no one is going to let her do that. And most importantly I know YOU, Jason and you would give up your life before you let Roscoe kill her."  
  
Jason turned and stared at Zander in awe. He actually made sense and calmed his nerves. Which was something Sonny hadn't even be able to do. Maybe because he knew Zander was right he would give up his life to stop Roscoe from killing Elizabeth.  
  
" Thanks Zander." Jason said walking back to the room leaving Zander standing in the hall.  
  
Zander start back too. " Your welcome Jason. You know she loves you just as much if not more than you love her." Zander looked down at the ground when Jason turned to look at him. " Zander?" Jason questioned causing him to look up. " I just want my sister to be happy Jason and you make the happiest I've ever seen her." He finished with a smile.  
  
Jason smiled back. " Thanks Zander that means a lot."  
  
Zander walked past him and back to the suite leaving a very perplexed Jason still standing in the hallway. Jason chuckled. He remembered when he couldn't stand Zander, of course he was dating his baby sister at the time. Which probably had something to do with it. It just seemed Znader had grown up while Jason was gone. He had new found respect for the young man. Maybe it was because he had successfully calmed Carly down. He seemed to have this power over her stopping her from doing anything stupid before she did it and no one had ever been able to do that before. Not even him he just cleaned up her messes and forgave her.  
  
He started back to the room when Francis came running out.  
  
"Jason it's Elizabeth."  
  
" What oh god she not hurt is she?!" Jason asked running back into the suite past Francis and came to a stop when saw Alexis, Sonny, Stephan, Max who had just gotten back from searching the town, and Zander all huddled around Johnny.  
  
Francis walked over to Jason. " She's on the phone man." 


	9. The Plan

--Chapter 9  
  
Emily was pacing the train car from front to back waiting for Elizabeth to get off the phone with Johnny. Oooh she was going to kill Elizabeth for even thinking she could get rid of a Quartermain that easy. Well she would just show her. The Quartermain's never did what they were told. They always did what they thought was right and what they had to to protect the ones they loved and she'd be damned if Elizabeth was going to stop her. So she was already hatching her own plan.  
  
Elizabeth was planning on having Emily meet Jason and Johnny at the train station in the ladies bathroom third stall at the end. Elizabeth said that she knew the train station's bathrooms, that when she was younger and would run away from home she would go there hide and pretend that she was leaving town on the next train. She told Johnny that there was a window in that bathroom stall that they could climb out of if there were any problems and they needed to escape.  
  
Emily couldn't understand why Elizabeth wouldn't let Sonny and Jason help her. Sure Elizabeth was in danger with the mob and police, but it wasn't like Sonny had never gotten arrested before or Jason for that matter. And they were always in danger from there enemies. Elizabeth had tried to explain that with Sonny, Jason, Johnny, and whoever else they brought with them are in danger. That with all of them coming to their rescue that Roscoe would have the prefect opportunity to kill all of them and then were would Carly, Michael, Zander and Alexis be without any protection. Elizabeth couldn't let them anywhere near her she wouldn't be responsible for anyone else getting hurt. Emily had agreed to go along with the plan only because she was planning something of her own. The only thing Elizabeth hadn't explained yet was where she was going to be when all of this was happening.  
  
" Johnny listen to me Emily will be just fine if you do what I say!" Emily stopped and looked at Elizabeth she was pissed would be putting it lightly she looked more like she was ready to cut someone's head off.  
  
" Then you understand the plan?"  
  
" Good don't be late. Who knows if Roscoe will be there or not."  
  
" Do you want to talk to Emily."  
  
Elizabeth handed the phone to Emily.  
  
Emily walked to the end of the car as far away from Elizabeth as possible.  
  
" Johnny?"  
  
" Em are you ok?!!"  
  
" Yeah just a little scared. I wish you were here with me."  
  
" Me too baby. Are you ok with the plan?"  
  
" No but I don't think Elizabeth cares, she's doing what she wants."  
  
" No Em she's doing what she thinks will keep everyone safe, she doesn't want anyone else to get hurt."  
  
" Yeah well I don't want her to get hurt and with this plan I think she might. No I know she will." Emily replied lowering her voice so Elizabeth couldn't hear.  
  
" So what's your plan?"  
  
" You know me so well Johnny. Well instead of meeting at the bathroom I will call you when I get off the train then I'll follow Elizabeth wherever she's going and keep you informed."  
  
" I don't think so Em."  
  
" Listen John we only got about 15 minutes until we're there don't angry with me now."  
  
" Has Elizabeth said were she was going to go when the train stopped?"  
  
Emily who was so caught up with her conversation with Johnny didn't see Elizabeth jump out of the train.  
  
" She hasn't said."  
  
" Well when you guys get off the train keep your eyes open and try to track which way Elizabeth goes."  
  
" Ok. Johnny."  
  
" Yeah."  
  
" How's Jason?"  
  
" Trying to cope."  
  
" Yeah he's not the only one you should see Elizabeth's face every time I said Jason's name." Emily said turning around to look at Elizabeth only to find her gone.  
  
" Elizabeth. Elizabeth!!!" Emily starting franticly searching the boxcar they were in for Elizabeth.  
  
" Elizabeth were are you? Oh god Elizabeth!"  
  
" Emily pick up the phone. Emily!!!!" Johnny yelled.  
  
Emily raised the phone to her ear.  
  
" She's gone Johnny."  
  
" What you mean she gone where did sh-.." " Jesus Jason all you had to say was gimme the damn phone." Emily heard on the other end.  
  
" Emily it's Jason where did she go? Where is she?"  
  
" I don't know Jason. Oh god Jason what if- if- she fell.'  
  
" Emily go look."  
  
Emily walked over to the door and looked out.  
  
" Oh my god."  
  
" Em what is it. EMILY ANSWER ME!!!!"  
  
" She jumped off the train." 


	10. The Plan II

Chapter 10  
  
" She jumped off the train."  
  
"She jumped off the train."  
  
Jason could still hear the phrase over and over again is his head like a mantra at a high school football game. And still he couldn't believe it. Elizabeth jumped off a train!?!  
  
God was punishing him that's the only thing he could think of, the only thing that made sense to him anymore. He walked way from the love of his life and god was punishing him for not having the balls to take what he wanted damn anyone else. Well damn Lucky Spencer that is.  
  
So here he stood in the living room of a hotel suite with 7 people standing around him yelling at him to give them the phone. Finally Max getting sick of everyone yelling including Emily who was still on the phone screaming at Jason to answer her hit him upside the head snapping Jason out of his trance.  
  
Jason looked down at his hand that was holding the phone like he was a five year old boy seeing the ocean the first time in complete utter amazement. Finally bring the phone up to his ear totally ignoring the people screaming around him he asked.  
  
" Is she dead?"  
  
"No I saw her run into the forest."  
  
Jason let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. " As soon as you get off the train go to the bathroom Elizabeth told you about Zander will be waiting for you there."  
  
" What about Elizabeth Jason?"  
  
" Don't worry Johnny, Max, and I are going to start searching the forest for her. When you met up with Zander he'll bring you back here to stay with Alexis, Sonny, and Stephan. Do you understand?"  
  
" Yeah got it. Be careful Jason and bring back Johnny and Elizabeth alive I need them both."  
  
Jason sighed. " Yeah I know I need her to and you so be careful and do everything that Zander tells you."  
  
" Right follow orders from Zander got it bro."  
  
" Ok I'll see you soon. I love you Em."  
  
" Love you too."  
  
Jason hung up the phone and looked at all the people standing around him waiting for something anything. " Ok she jumped off the train and ran into the forest. Zander's going to meet Emily at the train station." Jason saw that Johnny was going to interrupt and stopped him before he could.  
  
" I need you with me Johnny you'll see Emily as soon as we find Elizabeth." Johnny nodded knowing that he wasn't going to get to be the one to meet Emily. Jason still couldn't believe that Johnny was dating his baby sister. As soon as this was over him and Johnny were going to have a nice long talk..up close.  
  
He shook off his momentary anger and focus on the problem at hand finding Elizabeth.  
  
" Sonny, you and Alexis and Stephan stay here just in case."  
  
" Just in case of what?" Max asked.  
  
" In case.in case something happens." Jason stammered.  
  
" What's going to happen here." Max asked again.  
  
" Max shut up or I'll kill you!'" Max snapped his mouth shut. While Zander bite back a chuckle at Jason's candidness.  
  
" Ok Zander as soon as you dropped Emily back here call me and I'll tell you were to meet me to contunie to search for Elizabeth." Zander nodded.  
  
" Johnny, Max, and Francis are with me we'll all start at different enterunce to the forest and meet at the cabin Francis found in the forest. Everyone know where it is."  
  
Francis, Johnny, and Max all nodded.  
  
" Ok let's do this." Everyone continued to stand there finally seeing that no was going to move Stephan yelled, " what's everyone standing around for the man said let's do this!"  
  
Everyone scattered to their assignment. "Stephan while we're out looking could you get on the phone to your people and have them.."  
  
" Already done Jason don't worry we'll find her." Stephan said placing his hand on Jason shoulder.  
  
" I know." And he was gone. 


	11. Explaining

A/N: Thanks so much for all your reviews. I going to try to post on a regular basis. Let's see how life goes. Please R&R. Thanks and enjoy.  
  
Isa  
  
--Chapter 11  
  
Elizabeth had been walking for a few hours. Her rib cage hurt so much she just knew that she broke a couple of ribs falling out of the train. She cursed she knew Emily probably thought that she'd jumped out, but that wasn't the case. She had been walking over to get the phone back from Emily, she had finally decided to talk to Jason and tell him that she was sorry. But then she tripped on a broken panel in the floor and fell. Right out of the train.  
  
The sun had risen a few hours ago and Elizabeth still hadn't figure out how she was going to get Roscoe's attention. You should've just called Sonny. The little voice in her head said to her. This time she didn't disagree. Walking through the woods the pass couple hours had given Elizabeth time to process everything that had happen in the past two days. Gave her time to think about the decisions she'd made. Looking back now she knew she should've called Sonny from the start, but she had never been that scared in her life and she just wasn't thinking ahead. All she knew was that she had to get out of Kelly's and way from Taggert.  
  
She had only a spilt second to decide if she was going to call Sonny and she had chosen against it only because she would've had a lot to explain. Like the fact that Roscoe and his men had been approaching her for weeks threatening her. And if she told him that then she'd would have had to tell him what they were saying to her. She didn't know how to explain it. How did she tell Sonny that she was his daughter and that his enemies had found out something that took Sonny almost dying and her saving his life with her blood to find out? That she had to steal a sample of his blood and take it to Mercy hospital to get a paternity test on to validate whether it was true or not. When Dr. Jones had told her that she was the perfect match for his genetic marker that it was so perfect it could only mean that she was related somehow. She had thought he was joking but the look on his face was on of complete hatred and she knew it was true. So she got her hands on a sample of his blood and had it tested.  
  
She was surprised to find out that Sonny was her father. She had thought that maybe they were brother sister. Boy had she been wrong. She had ran to the hospital to tell Sonny but when she got to the ICU she notice Sorel across the hall from Sonny and couldn't resist going in and seeing him. He had tried to kill her father days before and she had a few words for the slim ball. She now had an idea what she was thinking when she grabbed a syringe and filled it with morphine to the limit and injected him with it. She knew by looking at his chart that Morphine was what he was on so it wouldn't look weird when they did an autopsy and only found his regular meds. She knew enough from being in a family of doctors that with overdose of Morphine it would take 20-30 minutes to kill him that his breathing would slow and eventually stop killing him. She smiled. She would be out and long gone by the time he expired it was perfect and she hadn't hesitated once injecting him with it. He just tried to kill her father, Alexis, Emily, and Zander in front of the police station. He got what he deserved she had thought. She hadn't even felt guilt, especially when she walked over to Sonny's room and saw him lying there with Carly holding his hand. He had look so paled if it wasn't for the beeping of the heart monitor and the rising and falling of his chest she would've thought he was dead.  
  
So she decided not to tell him right away. She thought he needed time to heal get back in the game before she laid that on him. When she had turned to leave she saw a women wearing all white walking into Sorel's room. She had chuckled seeing the women not only did she look like a big marshmallow but looking at her watch in approximately 18 minutes Sorel would stop breathing die from a Morphine overdose. She giggled. Sonny would be so proud his little girl following in his mobster foots steps.  
  
Little did she know but the women in white, Angel, took the blame for the murder of Sorel. When Elizabeth had found out that the women thought she killed him by turning off the vent system she'd almost come forward and told the truth but choose not to when she found out the women was Sorel's daughter. Why get her off the hook she had partially kept Sonny hostage in the lake house when he was stabbed. She kept quiet about her part in the Sorel's murder and her being Sonny's daughter. As more time passed it got harder and harder to tell him. To explain it to him when she didn't even know how she was his daughter. She had been able to get nothing out her family about her adoption only that she was adopted. She had no clue, who her mother was, so she put it off telling him. Then his life started to fall apart and she knew she had made the right decision in not telling him. When things started to cool down is when she decided to tell, unfortunately it never did and now she was walking through the forest trying to figure out which way was the Main Street.  
  
She cursed herself long and loud for being so stupid. She had decided for Sonny and Jason not to let them help her and now she was lost, scared, and had the mob trying to kill her. She had almost given up complete hope as to even making out of the woods when she saw what she was looking for. The cabin that was ½ mile east of Main Street was right in front of her. 


	12. Realizing

A/N: I know this story been lacking the Jason and Elizabeth scenes but next chapter will be lots of lisaon. Thanks for all the replies. Please R&R. Enjoy.  
  
Isa  
  
--Chapter 12  
  
"Jesus, man watch where you're going."  
  
"Sorry Johnny didn't mean to step on your foot."  
  
"Do you see anything?" Johnny asked trying to look over Francis's shoulder.  
  
"No man the cabins empty."  
  
Johnny and Francis had gotten to the cabin 10 minutes ago after searching the north and south sides of the woods.  
  
"Where do you think Max and Jason are? Do you think Emily's ok we haven't heard anything yet maybe some things gone wrong? Do you thinks she's alright"  
  
"Jesus man that like the third time you asked me. I don't know where Jason and Max are. No I don't think anything's wrong. Yes I think she fine. And if you don't believe me call Zander. Listen Johnny I know you don't like her being around Zander, but while you've been busy carry on a secret relationship that nobody knew about including me, your best friend, Zander has turned out to be quite the enforcer. She is perfectly safe with him. Now relax we're going to go inside and wait for Jason and Max like were suppose to, understand?"  
  
"Yeah yeah you don't have to be so pushy and I know that Zander is a good enforcer, I just wanted to be the one who got her."  
  
"Yeah man I know but you were needed here for Elizabeth and Jason. Just think about what he's going through. Besides aren't you the one who ended up getting Emily anyway?"  
  
Johnny grinned. "Yeah I guess your right Francis, I did. Come let's get inside before anyone spots us."  
  
*~*  
  
She could feel the blood seeping through her fingers. His blood. It was warm and wouldn't stop flowing. She screamed for help. For someone, anyone to help her.  
  
"Jason please stay with me. I can't lose you! Please open your eyes!" She sobbed against his chest, while hers felt like it was being ripped apart. How did this happen. She had it all planned out, she would give herself over to Roscoe and everyone else would be safe. She hadn't thought that Jason would find her in the woods right as Roscoe found her. She could still hear the shot from the gun going off hitting Jason point blank in the chest, while Roscoe stood there laughing at her. She fallen to the ground screaming for Jason to be alright to open his eyes, but he wouldn't and now he would never know how she felt. He was gone.  
  
(i)Sunday is gloomy  
  
my hours are slumberless  
  
dearest, the shadows I live with are numberless  
  
little white flowers will never awaken you  
  
not where the black coach of sorrow has taken you  
  
angels have no thought of ever returning you  
  
would they be angry if I thought of joining you  
  
gloomy Sunday(i)  
  
Roscoe continued to laugh while she cried over Jason lifeless body.  
  
"Please don't go." She whispered. "Please I need you. I need you like air. Don't go Jason. Please."  
  
She looked up at Roscoe when he stopped laughing. "Why!!!" She screamed laying on Jason's chest with one arm wrapped around his waist the other slowly moved down his arm to his palm where she entwined their fingers.  
  
"Why did you have to take him?" She sobbed. "I would have come with you. You didn't have to take him."  
  
Roscoe just stood there watching her with a blank look on his face, but his eyes showed only evil. Evil that Elizabeth had never seen before, not even in the eyes of her rapist. She looked up at Jason lifeless eyes that showed nothing at all. She leaned over and placed a chaste kiss on his lips.  
  
"I love you Jason. Wait for me my love." She breathed out.  
  
(i)Sunday is gloomy  
  
with shadows I spend it all  
  
my heart and I have decided to end it all  
  
soon there'll be flowers and prayers that are sad  
  
I know, let them not weep  
  
let them know that I'm glad to go  
  
death is no dream  
  
for in death I'm caressing you  
  
with the last breath of my soul I'll be blessing you  
  
gloomy Sunday(i)  
  
"Finish it," she said in a stronger voice. "Finish it now." "Please." She pleaded.  
  
Then she heard it. The cocking of his gun then a loud bang and it was all over. "All see ya soon." She said with her last breath.  
  
Elizabeth awoke with a screaming. She was soaked with sweat. Laying against a tree that she had stop at to get some rest. And she sobbed at how real the dream felt. It was like she could feel his blood on her hands. She jumped up and started running. She had to find him. She had to tell him. Everything. It was dream. It was just a dream she kept repeating to herself over and over again as she ran for the cabin that she knew was just up head a mile or so.  
  
It was just a dream.  
  
(i)dreaming  
  
I was only dreaming  
  
I wake and I find you  
  
asleep in the deep of  
  
my heart  
  
dear  
  
darling I hope that my dream never haunted you  
  
my heart is telling you how much I wanted you  
  
gloomy Sunday(i)  
  
*~*  
  
He had been running for what seemed like forever but was only 10 minutes. His chest felt like it was going to explode, but he heard her. He knew it was her. He would know that scream anywhere. He was checking out a cave when he heard her. He wasn't sure at first it was her until he step out of the small damp cave and heard he again this time much louder and more scared. She sounded terrified. He started running hoping against hope to hear her again. At least he would know if she was alive if she screaming. He knew the sound came from somewhere in the area of the cabin. He just hoped Johnny, Francis, or Max was close enough to hear and maybe get to her before she was hurt or worst. He just had to keep running.  
  
*~*  
  
"What the hell was that!" Francis asked Johnny jumping up, running out the door with Max and Johnny on his tail.  
  
Francis motioned for them to stop. "That sounded like Elizabeth."  
  
"Yeah a Elizabeth that's dying." Max said without thinking. Johnny slapped him upside the head. "Sorry."  
  
Then they heard it again this time louder and sounding more terrified. "Let's go. Max you go left. Francis you go right. Find her now. Find her alive." He finished running like a mad man into the woods hoping to hear that scream again.  
  
  
  
Song: Sarah McLachlan. Gloomy Sunday. 


End file.
